The present invention relates to an impressed current anode assembly and more particularly to a segmented titanium Mixed Metal Oxide (MMO) coated anode assembly.
Known MMO cathodic protection anodes are selected and shipped as a unit including attached anode wires to a final location for installation. Such known MMO cathodic protection anodes are selected from an inventory which may be either a small inventory requiring compromises in selection, or a large inventory which is very expensive to maintain. Known vertical deep well ground bed installations require parallel PVC vent pipes for venting gasses created by the cathodic protection and further, multiple anodes require wire splices to connect the anode wires together, or require extending each anode wire to ground level to individually connect to a junction box. Using multiple independent anodes compromises ground bed resistance and stability and reduces the effectiveness of anodes because multiple anode lead wires and vent pipes isolate the anodes from the ground bed decreasing the effective surface area of the anodes.